Core Republic
The Core Republic is the successor state to the New Republic and a continuation of the democratic governing traditions of the Old Republic. With their capital at Coruscant and their ships guarding the major hyperlanes of the Core, they are seen as a major Galactic Power. History Founded around 140 years after the Battle of Yavin, the Core Republic grew out of an alliance between the recused Jedi Council (who had abandoned the Galactic Triumvirate after the death of Gar Stazi), local mercantile interests, and several planetary militias. The end result was an alliance that formed the foundation of the Core Republic. That same year, a nearly unanimous vote resulted in the foundation of the Third Republic, mostly known as the Core Republic. The Gordian Reach Affair Around 20 years after the founding of the Core Republic, a group of Jedi calling themselves "Crusaders" set out to make sure the Sith would never rise in the Outer Rim again. They took control of a number of Star Systems in the name of the Core Republic in the Gordian Reach, using that as a base to police the nearby Stygian Caldera (former Sith Space) to prevent any Sith artifacts from leaving the region. Many Jedi were unhappy with these Crusaders, and they were cut off from the support of the Jedi Council on Coruscant. Though the Core Republic was in favor of the Crusader's overall activities in bringing order to the Reach and Caldera after so long, they publicly agreed not to overtly support the Crusaders and stood alongside the central Jedi Council. Still, they allied themselves with the nascent Yavin Alliance and their aid helped they Hydian Way become safe to travel once again. The Mantellian Cold War After the creation of the Yavin Alliance, the Draco Empire became embroiled in the territorial advances of the Core Republic. They sent overtures to the members of the Alliance in support of anti-Sith measures, and even supplied weapons, armor, and starfighters to the Crusaders. They used the political favors they gained in order to keep the Yavin Alliance out of their attempts to seize more territory in the direction of the Core. Seeing this act as a breach of security, the Core Republic moved ships all along their northern frontier in the hopes of dissuading the Draco Empire from coming any closer. Soon, however, the ships were within visual range of one another. The center of crisis was the Ord Mantell system, where troops of both world were on the ground and each had a large fleet in orbit. War almost began a dozen times. Ironically, it was a terrorist bombing in the Ithor system that prevented war. The Core Republic immediately sent medics and techs to help clean up the Ithorian's world, and the Draco Empire gladly accepted the help. The sudden humanitarian effort caused each side to back down, and eventually an agreement was made between the two powers. The establishment of the Mantellian De-Militarized Zone followed, leading to a tentative peace for the next several decades. The Denon Wars The first major threat to the Core Republic was the rival Denon Confederation. War erupted between these two fledgling powers not long after 160 ABY, resulting in Denon losing a large amount of prestige and the Core regions systems near Thyferra. Denon would go on to successfully raid many of the Core Worlds, however, even damaging the shipyards at Corellia and hindering the Core Republic's naval strength for a number of years. The Core's navy never quite recovered it's full strength after this, and the war slogged into a stalemate for a time. Eventually, an armistice was reached after the Bothans left the Confederation to found their own state. The nature of the relationship between Denon and the Core became more amicable over the next few decades, as Denon became a buffer against raids by the Mugaari and the depredations of the Tarkin Empire. In the last decade, Denon actively petitioned to join the Core Republic, and was accepted as the heart of the newest member region. The Xervonic Wars Saleucami became the focal point of a crisis that eventually brought the Core Republic into conflict with Xervonic forces in the Greater Maldrood region. If not for the aid of several heroes, the resistance forces on Saleucami wouldn't have held out. This allowed the Core to strike a series of blows against Xervonic forces in the area, driving them back. The war never really ended, but the arrival of Sith ships caused the Core Republic to retreat. Modern Sith Era The current era is dominated by the Cold War between the Core Republic and the emergent Sith Empire. Demographics The Core Republic is home to trillions of sentients. Humans make up a large amount of the population, with most worlds having some human population upon them. Other species found in the Core Republic include (but are not limited to) Togruta, Selkath, Mon Calamari, Arkanians, Caamasi, Duros, Neimoidians, Fondorians, Vratix, Drall, Devaronians, Sephi, and Selonians. There are also many immigrated populations from around the Galaxy. It isn't uncommon to find just about any space-faring species somewhere in the Core Republic. The Core Republic attempts to hold the ideals of egalitarianism in the highest regard. They consider themselves to be meritocratic and individuality minded. Government The Core Republic is made up of a Senate with at least one Senator from each of its member regions. The chief executive of the Core Republic is known as the Chancellor. The current serving Chancellor is Andrethi Philius, a Sephi who has served his world since the days of the Old Republic but now serves as chief for the whole of the Core Republic. The Vice-Chancellor is a human woman called Suvari Mothma, a distant relative of the famous Mon Mothma.